Recently, the MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) device using the MRI method of imaging internal information of small animals by using the NMR (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance) phenomenon is noted.
The clinical MRI device for imaging the human body is prevalent in the medical field. As the MRI device for imaging small animals and middle-sized animals, such as rats, monkeys, etc., the same horizontal MRI device as the clinical MRI device for the human body is generally used. The horizontal MRI device, which is expensive especially because of the superconducting magnet, is not widely used as the MRI device for small animals and middle-sized animals.
As a simple MRI imaging device, the NMR microscope (MRM) device utilizing the static magnetic field of the clinical MRI device is known. Since the MRM device does not require the high field superconducting magnet occupying most of the cost thereof, the MRM device capable of detection with high spatial resolution can be inexpensively realized (see Patent Reference 1).